Dark Knights
by Gryfffinrose
Summary: Now that Shego and Drakken's daughter is settled in, she joins her mom, dad, Kim Possible, and others to go on an adventure that could change her life and other lives on Earth forever. Sequel to Save Me From My Death.
1. Sierra Sanchez Lipsky

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: This first chapter will be centered around Sierra, Shego, and Drakken. If you didn't know, Sierra is…well, read if you wanna find out! Anyways, we're going to shift into the real story mode.

A dark shadow crept along the edge of the dark hallway, and did front handsprings to pass through the laser beam covered area. The shadow pressed itself against a wall, ready to jump into a vent above it, when the least unexpected thing happened.

"I wouldn't do that."  
Shego stifled a scream and nearly fell over as a voice came from behind her. She prepared herself in fighting stance. "The vents are booby trapped." Shego breathed out slowly, and stepped back from her fighting stance, looking up at the girl hanging onto the ceiling with suction gloves and boots.

"Sierra, what are you doing here? How come I didn't notice you before? How did you get here?"  
Shego's daughter swung herself down from the ceiling and flipped down to the floor. She wore a totally black suit and looked remarkably like a mini Shego, except for her normal tan skin and bright azure eyes. Sierra flipped her silky black tresses back from her face and grinned at her startled and annoyedmom.

"I followed you, I was really quiet, and Dad told me. I confused him by using one of the questions you baffled him with once. It was quite easy, actually."  
Shego smiled.

"At least you inherited my good sense. And skills," she added, raising an eyebrow, "how do you know that the vent's booby trapped?" Sierra rolled her eyes.

"I constructed a security map from some leftover things in Dad's lab. Those are his genes talking."  
Shego sighed, and gave into her daughter's puppy pout.

'_She's been taking lessons on that pout from Kim Possible!_'

She thought. The pout was impossible to resist. (A/N: No pun intended.)

"How do I disable the vent?"  
"It's easy, Mom."  
Shego frowned at the name. Sierra sighed. "Should I call you Shego?" Shego quickly shook her head.

"Mom works."  
She smiled.

'_I never thought I'd hear someone call me Mom_,' she thought. Sierra lit up her own hands, attracting her mom's attention. Her hands glowed with black fire instead of green.

"I could open it...Aw, man!"  
The flame died out. Shego smiled at her daughter and lit up her own claws.

"I'll slash though the vent. Your Go flame hasn't been used enough to be that strong yet."  
Sierra grumbled something. Soon, the two were crawling through the vent. They peered down.

"Demenze stole the Trans-Unibon device from Drakken, and knowing that he's Dementor's cousin, and is like him, he'll have it in the open…"  
Shego muttered to herself. Sierra pointed down.

"There it is!"  
She whispered. Shego gave her a thumbs up.

"I'll get it—"

Sierra cut her off.

"You're not small enough. I'll go through, get the device, and then we'll leave for ice cream, 'kay?"  
Shego hesitated. Sierra smiled reassuringly at her mom. "I'm as good at this as you are, Mom."  
Sierra jumped down, front handsprung through the lasers, and just in case, she used her second Go Team glow; her power to be invisible. She snatched the device, and turned to go, when a passing guard walked by. Always convenient, her invisi-shield flickered, then went off. The guard saw her. He cried out, and only a touch of Sierra's black Go flame to his temple shut him up.

"RUN!"  
Shego shouted. The two of them handsprung their way out of the laser covered zone and flew out into the hallway the guard lay unconscious on the floor, dodging lasers and blows from incoming guards. A guard aimed a gun straight at Sierra, but she dodged the laser beam, used a back knife hand block when another punch came towards her. Another guard grabbed her wrists from behind, but Sierra hopped up, kicked him in the face, freed her hands, and flipped onto the ground by her mom. Shego raised her eyebrows.

"Ta-da!"  
Sierra announced. Shego shook her head, and began to run again.

"Only my kid…"  
She muttered. The two ran to the window, and after kicking through it, jumped down to the balcony below it. Sierra tossed a bomb behind her right after she jumped off of the balcony. The lair began to explode, and Shego and Sierra landed in a motor boat that sped off once the job was done.

"So….Can we do that again tomorrow, Mom?"  
"Ugh…"

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"MOOM!"

"SHEGO!"  
Shego sighed.

"I don't want to see my brothers, either, but I wanted to let them know that they're uncles, okay? And Drakken, cool it."  
Sierra and Drakken groaned, but Sierra was cut off as four people each tried to grab her in a hug.

"She's so cute, Shego!"  
"I am not!"  
"What's her power?"  
Sierra lit up her claws.

"I can go invisible, and I can summon black fire."  
She told them. The brothers all nodded and then turned their sights on Drakken, who meeped in fear. They cornered him.

"If you ever hurt Shego…"  
"Or cause her any pain…."  
"Or do something even remotely bad to her…"  
"We'll all hunt you down!"  
Hego finished. Shego smirked.

"Guys, you're scaring him. Please, go on."  
"SHEGO!"  
"Oh, fine. Guys, stop."  
Hego, Mego, and Wego 1 and 2 glared fiercely back at their new brother-in-law one last time before all stalking off. Drakken, now very pale, quickly ran to hide behind his wife and daughter, who both rolled their eyes. They stayed for awhile, and had dinner. Then it was on to Drakken's side of the family.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Mrs. Lipsky's husband had died right after Drew/Drakken was born, so they only had to confront her. Also, Drakken explained to his mother what he had been doing over the years, not hosting a radio show, and about his previous adventures over the past two months with Sheena, Monkey Fist, Kim Possible, Professor Dementor, lots of other villains, a demon lady, and going to other universes.

"DREW THEODORE LIPSKY, IF YOU WERE STILL A LITTLE BOY I'D—"

Drakken laughed nervously, cutting her off.

"Yes, Mother, but aren't you happy I told you?"  
Mrs. Lipsky sighed, and nodded. She turned her gaze on Shego and Sierra, and she became joyful again.

"You have a family, oh, Drewbie, I'm so happy for you!"  
Drakken grumbled, "Mother, please, don't call me that in front of Shego and Sierra…" Sierra snickered despite herself. Mrs. Lipsky spotted her and gave her a big hug.

"Oh, my granddaughter, I'm so…" Mrs. Lipsky squeezed poor Sierra tighter, "so…JOYFUL!" Sierra choked a bit.

"Um, that's very nice, Grandman, but do you think, you know, I could breathe?"  
"Oh, yes, sorry."

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"YOU'RE LEAVING ME?"

Drakken sighed.

"We are not leaving you, Sierra, we're just going somewhere else without you there with us."  
Shego groaned.

"That is leaving her…Nevermind."  
Sierra glared at her parents.

"I can take care of myself!"  
She declared.

"Not for a week you can't. You're getting a babysitter."  
Sierra grumbled something, but perked up when her dad added, "You can choose. All are open." Sierra bit her lip in contemplation. Killigan was no fun…Adrenna Lynn….Not the greatest babysitter….Hm…

"Is Kim availible?"  
Sierra asked. Drakken shook his head. Sierra thought about her situation for a little longer.

"Monkey Fist."  
She decided. Her parents decided that it was okay, and Sierra packed up her stuff. Once she was dropped off at Monkey Fist's, she went in and flopped into bed. It had been one long day.

Author's Note: Good first chapter? Hm? Please review, as always…

Sasha: (snores) (snorts)  
G. Rose: Hahaha! Heh, I'm getting the video camera…


	2. Rose

Disclaimer: Why do we need to post this? Huh? HUH? Sorry. I don't own it…  
Author's Note: This is set after So The Drama, but Kim and Ron are still figuring out their relationship.

Kim Possible and her sidekick and best friend, Ron Stoppable, edged around the shark pit. They then made their way through the place, dodging lasers and jumping over pirhana filled streams. The two crime fighters finally came upon what they had come for.

"All right, Wade, we've found it. Now what?"  
"Okay, Kim. I'll talk you through how to get it free without directly touching…RON, DON'T TOUCH—"

BOOM! A bomb went off two feet from where they were standing.  
"Oops. I wasn't supposed to pick it up, was I?"  
The red head glared at her sheepish sixteen-year-old best friend.

"No, not exactly. Let's go, before something else bad happens."  
Rubble began to rain down on their heads. Ron cast a look at his friend. "Not a word," she muttered, and Kim and Ron quickly dashed out of there. Using a shield Wade had given them in the form of a watch, they managed to make it out of the pyramid without much external damage. Kim handed the artifact to the scientist.

"It's here."  
"Thank you so much, Kim Possible! Let me give you and your friend a ride home."  
Scientist Gary Simon said happily. Soon, Kim and Ron were on a plane heading back to Middleton.

"KP?"

Kim glanced over at Ron.

"Mm-hmm?"  
Ron shifted in his seat.

"Well, I was thinking…"  
Kim raised an eyebrow.

"You were thinking? Wow, I'll call the press," she teased him. Ron rolled his eyes at her before continuing.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go to a movie tonight."  
Kim smiled.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Ron Stoppable?"  
Poor Ron Stoppable flushed and nodded. Kim smiled more.  
"Okay."  
Ron grinned.  
"A boo-yah!"  
"Boo-yah!"  
Rufus added for good measure.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sierra was in a crisis mode. It was her against a pleading monkey ninja...and the monkey ninja was winning.  
"No, Sampson, I cannot make you a banana split now. No, don't give me those eyes!"

"…"

"UGH! Fine!"  
Sierra stomped off to the kitchen with a monkey ninja trailing after her. She had been babysat by Monkey Fist about six times already, so she knew her way around, and she could already talk to the monkey ninjas without difficulty. And she already knew that all of the monkey ninjas loved banana splits, so she knew that every one of the thirty monkey ninjas would be waiting in the kitchen for a split; somehow, the monkeys had a wire system of sorts to alert everyone when a banana split was in the making. That part she hadn't figured out yet.

"The monkey eyes again?"  
Sierra glanced up briefly to look at her babysitter and then scowled and nodded, continuing to pour ice cream into bowls. Monkey Fist's mouth jerked up at the side in a slight smirk.

"You still haven't learned to resist it yet? Or is it that you like making banana splits for my monkey ninjas?"  
Sierra glared at her babysitter.

"Yeah, I love to make 'em so much that I made you one."  
Monkey Fist's eyes lit up.

"Really?"  
"Really, really."  
Sierra pushed a bowl over, and in no time, the banana split was being devoured. She rolled her eyes and finished handing out the last of them. Just as she was about to leave, the doorbell rang. Monkey Fist looked up. He had long ago fired Bates, and he doubted that one of the monkey ninjas could answer the door, let alone reach it…Sierra shook her head at Monkey Fist's look.

"I am staying right here."  
Monkey Fist scowled at her. She was truly Shego's child. He grudgingly set down his unfinished banana split and made his way to the door, putting on shoes and gloves as he went. You could never know who would knock at doors these days. Monkey Fist pulled open the door.

"Yes?"  
He asked. Now, this had first intended to come out in a grumpy manner, but with the sight in front of him, it would have been nearly impossible to do so.

In Monkey Fist's opinion, standing in front of him in the door way was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. With pale, smooth skin and strikingly black hair, she seemed like a doll that was in no danger of being broken. She had bright green eyes like sparkling emeralds. She wore a business top with a tie, and skirt that reached to just below her knees. Her eyelids were dashed with just a hint of dark navy eyeshadow. She held a briefcase and wore black glasses, not too big so that they looked dorky, either.

"Lord Fiske? My name is Rose. I have heard that Monkey Fist resides here. And I have come to see about the rumors. I am also a kung fu master, and have heard about skills Monkey Fist has."  
Monkey Fist raised an eyebrow and opened the door wider.

"Do come in."

Rose stepped in and Monkey Fist let her walk ahead of him. Sierra snickered from her hiding place in an open vent.

"Ooh, Monkey Fist has a girlfriend…OUCH!"  
Monkey Fist slammed the vent in her face. Sierra scowled, rubbing her nose. "I have a way out, ya know!" She shook her fist and tried to conjure up black flames. They died out. "I HAVE A LAWYER!" No one listened. Sierra sniffed indignantly and sat back.

Monkey Fist led Rose down a corridor and they sat down.

"You wish to know who Monkey Fist is?"  
Rose nodded. Monkey Fist took off his gloves and shoes.  
"**I** am Monkey Fist."

Author's Notes: You'll find out why Rose really wanted to know about Monkey Fist next chapter...Please review!  
Sasha: Mhmm, review! Or I'll hunt you down with a mallet! And Shego can help me.  
Shego: >:)


	3. Battles, Splatting, and GJ, Oh My!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Shego sighed for the fifteenth time during the flight. Drakken sighed, too.

"Shego, what is it?"  
He asked with concern. Shego frowned.

"I don't know, I've just got a bad feeling about leaving Sierra behind this time. Somehow, I think that something's going to happen while we're gone. Something bad."  
Drakken shook his head.

"Shego, something bad always happens to us. You should be used to it by now. Um, but," he added, seeing his wife's distressed and alarmed look, "that doesn't mean that it will happen now!" Drakken's persuasion methods didn't work. At all.Shego spent the rest of the flight hyperventilating, watching the movie, and staring blankly out the window of the plane while her husband tried to bring her back to her senses.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Rose's eyes widened slightly, but she didn't have the reaction Monkey Fist thought she would have. Unlike others, she didn't scream and/or call him a freak. She merely stood there with a passive look on her beautiful face. Monkey Fist raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to call me a freak? Or scream, or something?"  
Rose blinked.

"Why would I? You're fine the way you are. I never judge anyone by outward appearances. Now," she whirled around and was suddenly in a ninja outfit, "we must see who is the better at tai-shing-pek-war." (A/N: Did I spell it right, Monkey Fist?) Monkey Fist fell back into his fighting stance, his face showing newfound respect for his opponent.

"You practice the art of monkey kung fu?"  
Rose fell back into her fighting stance.

"But, of course. It is the most superior fighting style on Earth. I myself have been touched by Mystical Monkey power, as I know you have."  
Monkey Fist smirked.

"Bring it."  
"Oh, I will."

Monkey Fist started off with a high kick aimed at Rose's face. Rose ducked down and back flipped away from Monkey Fist. She then front flipped back and tried to deliver a kick to his chest. He blocked it and they then commenced in a battle of punches, uppercuts, and blocks. Rose managed a hit to Monkey Fist's face, but had no time to duck as Monkey Fist lashed back out at her. The side of her face bled. Monkey Fist headed towards her to deliver the final blow. He leapt in the air….and Rose fell on her back and kicked him in back of her. The English lord fell unconscious from knocking his head against the floor. Rose barely had time to relish her victory before she was out cold, too.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"We are now over the Sierra Oriental in Mexico, and—"

BOOM!

A red alarm went off. Everyone began to panick.  
"We've been shot! Ladies and gentlemen, get a parachute if you can, and go, go, go!"  
Shego and Drakken grabbed parachutes as the pilot stopped steering and began to run towards the exit, too, screaming about a bomb about to go off. They barely managed to jump off the plane before a loud BOOM! was heard, and the force of the explosion burned all of the parachutes and sent the passengers freefalling at a high speed to the mountains. Shego and Drakken both screamed and clutched each other as they waited for their end to come. Suddenly, both were sucked into a hole that appeared in the mountain. Though they never knew it, all passengers were safe, too.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"That was a pretty good fight."  
Rose and Monkey Fist awoke to the sound of Sierra's voice. She was standing above them, munching on a banana. Rose quirked an eyebrow.

"Who are you?"  
Before Monkey Fist could answer, Sierra replied, "I'm the kid he's babysitting. It's a pleasure to meet you, Rose. My name is Sierra." Monkey Fist groaned and leaned back. Rose smiled and sat up. She turned to Sierra.

"Can you get the first aid kit, Sierra?"  
Sierra nodded, and dashed off. Once she returned, Rose began bandaging Monkey Fist. Monkey Fist gazed at her with newfound respect.

"A very good battle, Ms. Rose."  
Rose smiled.

"You are an excellent fighter, Lord Fiske."  
Sierra rolled her eyes from the sidelines.

"He's okay…"  
Monkey Fist glared at the annoying little girl before continuing on with his conversation.

"Why did you want to find me?"  
Rose sat down.

"I have always been fascinated with all of the different famous ninjas and their styles. I myself was trained at the young age of three to learn karate, kung fu, tae-kwon-do, and ninjitsu. Tae-shing-pek-war was the next fighting style I had wished to learn. I heard of rumors of Monkey Fist after I came back from intense training in the Andes Mountains with an old ninjitsu master; it's hard to stay connected with the outside world while you're sipping tea in an old, unmapped shrine; and I pursued these finds. Also, I—AAH!"

Everyone screamed (yes, including Monkey Fist) as a hole opened up in the floor and swept them in. Once they had landed, they all fell out of the glass pods they had landed in. Everyone groaned and sat up. In the room were: Shego, Drakken, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Monique, Rose, Monkey Fist, and Sierra.

"Where are we?"  
Monique was the first to ask. She had spotted Kim and Ron in the movie theater, had gone over to talk to them, and was suddenly falling through a hole with her friends. Drakken shrugged.

"I'm just glad that we're not splatted on a mountain peak."  
Everyone stared at him.

"And exactly why would you even be thatnear a mountain peak, anyways?"  
Kim asked; she was as equally alarmed at his sudden statement as the rest of the room.

"Our plane was shot down, and a bomb was in it. Then suddenly we were falling through a hole."  
Shego answered for him. Ron shook his head.

"I knew it. Ever since Duff Killigan, it's happened more. The world **is** full of holes that people just whoosh away in."  
Everyone rolled their eyes at this. Sierra ran over to her mother and hugged her.

"Was Monkey Fist a good babysitter?"  
Shego asked, smirking at the expression on the English lord's face.

"Mhmm. Then this beautiful woman came over and she kicked his butt. I mean, she practically swept the floor with him. Ya know, I think he and her were flirti—"

Drakken covered her mouth. Rose and Monkey Fist flushed red.

"Hello."  
Everyone turned around to the sound of the voice. "I am Dr. Director, the head of GJ, the Global Justice organization. And we need you to become Dark Knights."

Author's Notes: Whoa. So many reviews…I've never had that many for just two chapters! (huggles reviewers)

Sasha: Ya see, she normally doesn't have great writing talent, and—OOMPH!  
G. Rose: (is annoyed) Please review, ignore the cat girl…Go fetch the tuna! (tosses tuna)  
Sasha: TUNA! (runs after it)


	4. A Dark Shadow

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A dark, short, shadowy figure approached a tall throne.

"Master, they are being informed of their mission now. Shall I stop them?"

The figure sitting on the throne shook its head.  
"No. Let's see what they've got. Besides, they will see their demise soon."  
"Yes, Master."

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Say what?"  
Shego asked. Everyone else was in agreement, but didn't say it outloud like Shego had. Dr. Director chuckled at the looks on their faces.

"I'll explain. Follow me."  
The head of GJ began to walk away, and the others had no choice but to follow her. Dr. Director stopped in front of a big screen and folded her hands behind her back. The screen showed the entire Earth, along with some pictures of some angry and scary looking people.

"Who are they?"  
Sierra asked.

"They are the villains."  
Everyone blinked. Dr. Director sighed, and looked at the stunned group.

"This is going to take awhile."  
Rose glanced at an imaginary clock on her wrist.

"We have time."  
She said. Dr. Director faced the screen again.

"Long ago, when the world was still forming with humankind, there was even more destruction than there is now. There weren't many heroes yet, and the world was in chaos. Some believed that the Apocalypse was going to come sooner than the world had expected. But then a group of warriors arose to make peace. Their names were Jewel," she pointed to a female on the screen that looked like Rose, "Callida," she pointed to a red-headed female with a likeness of Kim, "Duane," Dr. Director nodded to a black-haired male who looked a lot like Drakken, "Xerxes," she pointed to a male on the screen who looked like Monkey Fist, "Xan," Dr. Director pointed to a blonde male on the screen who looked like Ron, "Brego," she pointed to a black-haired female that looked like Shego, "and Accalia." The last Dark Knight looked a lot like Sierra.

"The great Darkness that first plagued the Earth and the Knights is named Dark Shadow. It was pursued first by the Knights, but it turned the game around so it would look like the Earth's disarray was the Knight's fault. This earned them the name, Dark Knights, instead of the Good Knights, the name they started out with. But in the end, the Knights stopped the Dark Shadow and sealed it away in a chamber far away in the Brazilian jungle.

"The Dark Shadow has returned once more to lay siege on the planet, and to cause the world's end. You united must form a new legion of Dark Knights and save the world from utter destruction again."

All the group could do was stare in awe. Then, from Ron,

"Can you repeat all of that?"

"RON!"

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"We need uniforms? Why? What's wrong with what we're wearing?"  
Dr. Director sighed.

"As Dark Knights, you also must dress like them."  
Shego made a face.

"I like my jumpsuit fine, thanks."  
She replied, folding her arms in front of her. Dr. Director held out a black ninja suit with green gloves, felt shoes, and a gray belt with room for any battle equipment that needed storing. The collar and shoulders had gray bands. She then held out other suits just like it, except with gray, red, blue, yellow, silver, and black gloves. There was even a tiny version of the suits with gray gloves for Rufus. Shego eyed the material and fingered it thoughtfully. Finally, she rolled her eyes and grudgingly took the suit from Dr. Director.

"Fine, whatever. At least it's not something really dorky."  
Ron had the suit with gray gloves, Drakken with the blue gloves, (duh!) Monkey Fist with the yellow gloves, Kim with the silver gloves, Rose with the red gloves, and…

"I got the black gloves!"  
Sierra happily held the suit to her chest. Shego frowned and took the suit from her daughter.

"Hey!"  
Sierra objected.

"And who said you could come?"

Dr. Director lay a hand on Sierra's shoulder and smiled mischieviously at Shego.

"She must come. Sierra is a Dark Knight, too, like it or not."  
Sierra nodded vigorously in agreement, smirking at her mother's annoyed look. Shego scowled, but gave the suit back to her smirking daughter.

"I'll choose not."  
Shego muttered, and stalked off with the rest of the group to change.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"WHAT?"  
The short minion winced as his ears pounded hard with the force of the sound waves reaching his ears.

"They've already been informed, Sire, I'm very sorry. And they are headed out to do their duty right now."  
The figure on the throne stepped onto the steps in front of it.

"We'll just have to make sure that they don't make it to the ancient shrine."  
The minion nodded eagerly.

"They must go there to fully become Dark Knights, and…"

The figure on the steps waved this off impatiently.

"I knew that already! Just pull up the aircraft and get ready." He smirked. "They will be meeting a very Dark Shadow before they get there…"

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"So, where is this ancient shrine place that we're supposed to go to?"  
Shego asked. Dr. Director had tossed the Knights onto a plane and they had taken off to the shrine where they were supposed to fully become Dark Knights. Wade typed something.

"It's in a jungle in…" he typed some more, "the Phillipines. It's a Phillipine jungle. You're about twenty miles away. Get ready."  
Everyone suited up. They were almost ready. Once they got their parachutes on, they walked to the opened door. They began to free fall, until it was time to open up their parachutes. All floated down to the area of the ancient shrine. They were going to officially become Dark Knights, ready to protect the universe.

Author's Notes: I really hope you liked this chapter. Please review!  
Sasha: What she said. (panicks) I'm running out of witty lines! AAH! I'M RUINED! NOOOOOO!

G. Rose: That was sort of a witty….I think.

Sasha: (sniffles)

G. Rose: Whatever. Review, please oh please!


	5. The Most Dangerous And Most Safe Shrine

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Notes: Monkey Fist now has golden gloves. (looks at Monkey Fist pointedly)

Sasha: NOW READ! Oh, and please. -

A Dark Shadow crept around a corner, and checked its surroundings. It smirked evilly and rubbed its hands together. Everything was ready.

"We are in business."

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Kim scructinized the shrine.

"Hm. Very nice. It looks like one we visited in Japan, though, right, Ron?"

Ron nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, and then you tripped over a cart 'cause Rufus startled you and I fell on you and the cart wheeled into the banquet room, splattering everyone with sushi…Haha ha!"  
Kim made a face at the laughing Ron.

"We weren't invited back."  
Ron coughed.

"Back to the main subject…"  
The group walked into the shrine, observed their surroundings. The walls and floors were made of marble. Inscriptions covered the walls and steps that led up to another door. The marble near that door was covered by a long red carpet. Two statues were sitting by the door; a bearded man with sharp eyes. His long hair covered his back. He wore a long robe. A table covered by a scarlet cloth was on either side of the statue. The group could see their reflections in the shiny marble floors.

"Not bad," Shego commented, running her finger along the tables next to the statue, checking for dust. She found none.

"I've seen better."  
Monkey Fist muttered. Rose shrugged.

"Well, let's go in."  
The group headed through the door and everyone immediately ducked. Shego yanked the stunned Sierra down with her. Small cannons on the walls of the corridor spat large fireballs at them. Another door with steps leading down was at the end of the thirty foot long hall; it was clear of fireballs. That was their goal. When the fireball shooting didn't relent, everyone slowly inched their way back to the fireball free door and stood up.

"We're going to have do dodge them."  
Rose stated, and began to handspring over and around the fireballs. Her moves were graceful, and she looked like she was doing a dance. Kim followed after her, dragging Ron. Shego did them same, Drakken holding tightly onto her. Sierra insisted that she go through by herself. She ducked, rolled, and flipped over the deadly fireballs and raised her hands in the air once she was done and safe.

"Ta-da!"  
Everyone let out the breath they had been holding. Sierra scowled.

"I'm not helpless, you know."  
She grumbled. Monkey Fist went through, and Kim turned on her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, I didn't know there were going to be booby traps around here."  
Wade looked puzzled.

"There aren't supposed to be any booby traps. This shrine is supposed to be one of the safest places on Earth."  
Kim grimaced.

"Well, unless the fireballs were a hologram, and the heat I felt coming from the fireballs was a special effect, this place is totally booby trapped."  
Wade frowned and began scanning the shrine. He shook his head.

"Well, you're right; the whole place is rigged. Be on your guard, guys. Your target is about a half mile into the shrine. Be safe. Wade out."  
Kim pocketed her Kimmunicator.

"You heard the man—"

"You mean the kid, right?"  
Shego smirked. Kim glared at her.

"As I was saying, you heard the kid. We have to be on our guard. Let's go."

The soon-to-be-Dark Knights carefully made their way down the hallway, checking for anymore traps. None popped up until a giant dog head attacked them. It snapped at their heads and snipped off a strand of Ron's hair.

"Aw, come on!"  
He complained. Rufus chattered in annoyance next to him. "Yeah, you're right, at least I have hair…" Kim glared at the two and backed away with everyone else into the doorway.

"What is that?"  
Drakken shouted over the dog's roar. Kim beeped Wade.

"Wade, we're being attacked by a giant…dog with three heads, I think. Is it Cerberus?"  
She pointed the Kimmunicator at the creature. Wade typed and squinted.

"Yeah, I think you're right…That's Cerberus…And there's another creature next to it."  
Shego lit up the area with her glowing green claws. A shadow in the corner emerged. It appeared to be a giant purple four-legged creature with a snake head.

"Is that the creature from Hercules?"  
"Yup," Wade confirmed.

"You mean the thing Hercules beat after chopping off all of its heads and crushing it in rocks after Hades ordered it to kill Hercules?"  
Everyone stared at Shego. Shego scowled. "**Someone** had me watch Hercules with them over and over in the early days of their lives…" She glared pointedly at her daughter. Sierra smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, I was only a few months old and I wanted to know everything."  
"You still do," Drakken pointed out. Sierra shrugged and then noticed her father's look. "I only shrank Commodore Puddles once and we weren't killed by the lab explosion with the mutated scoptopus, were we?"  
"Half scorpion, half octopus," Shego added, noticing everyone else's quizzical looks.

"I have a feeling that you'll get along well with the tweebs," Kim muttered, "but anyways, back to the problem at hand." Everyone nodded.

"So what exactly are we going to do?"  
Monkey Fist asked. Kim turned back to Wade. (A/N: You didn't forget about him, did you?)

"Well, for one, since you watched Hercules, you know well enough not to cut off the monster's head, so I suggest going for the stomach. It's really delicate."  
Shego shook her claws and they burned brighter.

"I'm on it," she muttered, and took off.

"As for Cerberus, well…" Kim raised an eyebrow impatiently, "scratch behind his ears." Kim gaped at the boy genius.

"Are you kidding?"  
She asked. Wade frowned.

"I don't kid about mythical creatures, Kim. He likes to be scratched behind the ears."  
"Uh-huh, and exactly how are we supposed to even get near him, let alone his ears?"  
Kim asked. Wade smirked.

"Let's just say that you'll need a…distraction…"  
Almost everyone smirked back at him and turned to Ron, who was busy fixing his cut hair. He stared blanky back at everyone.

"What?"Approximately 13.5 seconds later…

"You have got to be kidding me."  
Ron muttered. Rufus muffled snicker. Shego, now finished with the , finally broke the silence and broke out into laughter. Ron was dressed in a giant yellow cat suit. Cerberus growled and took after Ron, who headed for a wall. Rose was thrown (lightly) onto Cerberus's back and crawled up to his ears. The giant three-headed dog had now grasped the back of Ron's cat suit's neck and was shaking the teen side to side; Rose nearly fell off as he did this. She clutched at Cerberus's fur, and dove at his ears. Once she was safely on them, she desperately scratched behind them. Cerberus let go of Ron and whined happily.

"Koochee coo!"  
Rose cooed, and continued to rub behind his ears. Kim smiled.

"I think we're safe."  
She said. Rose directed Cerberus over to the group.

"Can I keep him?"  
She asked sweetly. And everyone groaned.

Author's Notes: My gosh, I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I had such major writer's block, and schoolwork, and other problems.

Sasha: …  
G. Rose: One problem involved a certain cat-girl blowing up the house…

Sasha: -

G. Rose: Anyways, please review!


	6. The Power of the Elements

Disclaimer: I own only my original creations.

Author's Alert Note: My gosh, I am sooo stupid!  
Sasha: No surprise there.

Me: (growls in annoyance) Whatever. Look, if you hadn't noticed yet, (I'm surprised that you and I both haven't,) I forgot poor Monique.

Monique: Am I in this chapter?  
Me: Mhm. Anyways, sorry and enjoy!

With Cerberus at Roses's side, the group continued on. They made it to the next room safely, and quickly inspected it in case there were any more traps around. There were none…none visible, at least. Everyone admitted to feeling alittle safer with Cerberus on their side. A large three-headed dog could probably protect them from any danger that they couldn't handle themselves.

The same statue that was in the front of the shrine sat on a gigantic throne with stairs leading up to it. Griffins sat on each side of the statue. The marble floor was covered by a red carpet; unlike the on that had led them to the room, this carpet had a strange gold symbol in the middle of it. The symbol was a golden circle with a six-sided silver star in the middle of it. The ceiling was constructed of mahogany. Eight different colored diamonds were right above the steps in front of the statue.

"Be on your guard," Kim muttered, "I still have a bad feeling about this place." Everyone nodded and proceeded towards the statue. Once Kim got to the first steps, she contacted Wade.

"Wade, we're in the last room. Can you scan it for traps?"  
"Sure thing, Kim," Wade responded and typed. He squinted at his computer screen, but shook his head. "I thought I saw something, but it's gone now. Okay. This is the room where you become Knights. Kneel in front of the statue under the diamond with your glove's colors." The group did so, and just as they were about to kneel, the double doors burst open with a bang. All eyes turned to the source of the noise.

"Dark Shadow."

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

A quake echoed through Japan and its residents scrambled for cover. A lone oracle in a temple on Mt. Fuji gasped as he was pushed out of his meditation.

"Okitai-sama? Are you all right?"  
Okitai shook his head gravely and looked out the window of the temple.

"I am not all right. And neither shall the world be once it is forced into darkness…Dark shadows, to be specific…"  
The rest of the monks, confused, didn't reply, but were nervous for the rest of the day.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

A tall man walked towards the Knights. He wore black robes with red marks in an ancient language scattered about on them. A hood covered his face, but his eyes shone like blue lights in the darkness. Black boots made their way up to the hem of his robes.

Dark Shadow smirked at the looks on his opponents faces.

"Yes. It is I, Dark Shadow, conquerer of universes, and also their destroyer. I am the god of death and pain, and shall ensure that you feel it as well! You Knights will never see another day!"  
The sorcerer launched his attack, a dark energy wave that the group barely dodged. Kim clenched her fists and stepped to the front.

"You guys distract him, I'll kneel first. Once I'm done, Rose, you go, and so on."  
She whispered. Everyone nodded and headed into battle. After a minute or so, it became clear that Dark Shadow was not only skilled in dark sorcery, but he was also skilled in every type of martial arts they threw at him, including Tai-Shing-Pekwar. He tossed Ron, Rufus, and Monkey Fist to the ground after they all used only a few moves of the martial art. Kim quickly knelt in her circle and stifled a gasp as a red light surrounded her. The light came from the large diamond above her. Once the glow faded, the diamond was a clear diamond with no color left in it. Kim handsprung forward to Dark Shadow and held out her palms. A red circle with a stripe in the middle and a swirl overlapping it appeared behind her.

"**Fire**!"  
She shouted, and fire emerged from her palms and struck Dark Shadow in the head, knocking him backwards. The sorcerer glared at her and delivered a hard side kick to her stomach. Kim flew backwards and managed to flip in mid-air, landing safely on two feet in fighting stance. Meanwhile, Rose crept back to her circle and knelt. She glowed a light silver, and the diamond faded from silver to a normal diamond color. The warrior flew forward, hovering (yes, as in flying) in the air. A silver triangle with another silver triangle and an x in the middle of the large triangle appeared behind her.

"**Energy**!"  
She shouted, and pushed Dark Shadow back and away from his combat with Shego with a psychic wave. Dark Shadow growled and morphed into a midnight black wolf with sleek silver angel wings emerging from its back. Its eyes were crimson red, and silver stripes covered its coat. A horn protruded from its forehead, giving the creature more of a dangerous appeal. Ron scurried over to his star, and knelt in it. He glowed a light blue, and ran over to Dark. As he leapt up, a light blue rectangle with a zigzag in it glowed behind him.

"**Air**!"  
He shouted, and pushed a large gust of it at him. Ron also used the air to sweep Dark Shadow's feet—paws—out from under him. He snarled and Ron and clawed at him. Ron, now realizing what he had done, backed away, whimpering. Monique sprinted over to her diamond and knelt. She glowed bright white. Armed with her new power, she dashed over to Dark Shadow. A white five sided star with its middle filled in with white appeared behind her.

"**Steel**!"  
She shouted, and raised some of it up from the floor. (It apparently had steel underneath the marble. For what reasons, we have no idea! (winks)) Dark growled at her and morphed into a large black dragon with silver stripes covering its hide. Like his previous forms, the dragon form had red eyes, too. Spikes jutted out from the dragon's back. It spat black and silver fire at Monique, who barely dodged the flames. The flames had melted the marble. Monique backed away some more. Monkey Fist headed to his diamond. He glowed gold. As he went back towards Dark, a gold circle with a wavy line going up and down it appeared behind him. He raised his hands up.

"**Ground Earth**!"  
He shouted, and giant rocks flew at the black dragon. Dark growled as he was hit by two of the rocks. He sneered and melted the rest of the rocks that flew at him. Monkey Fist hit him with a spiral rock formation that he molded out of the ground, but was hit in the side by Dark's dragon tail that had spikes on it. Shego ran to her diamond and knelt. She glowed—what else?—dark green. A dark green triangle with a black circle in it appeared behind her as she held out her palms.

"**Green Earth**!"  
She shouted, and vines surrounded the dragon. When black flames failed to singe the vines, Dark morphed back to his original form and burst out of the vines that encased him. His eyes flashed and he stomped on the ground, sending a sonic wave through the ground towards the nights.

"You think you can defeat me? You Knights cannot even control your powers correctly!"  
Dark Shadow cackled and grabbed Rose by the neck, sending black magic down her body. Drakken smiled. He had a plan, a good one, too, for once. He whispered something in his daughter's ear. She smiled and nodded. The two both ran to their diamonds and knelt. Sierra glowed dark yellow, and Drakken glowed dark blue. The two ran to Dark. A blue half circle with a line going through it appeared behind Drakken.

"**Water**!"

He shouted, and sent a large wave of it at Dark, who was so surprised, that he dropped Rose.

"Rose, move!"  
Sierra yelled. Rose backed away on her back. Sierra smirked and leapt in the air, heading for Dark. As she raised her hands above her head, a black six-sided star with a dark yellow five-sided star overlapping it appeared behind her.

"**Lightning**!"  
She shouted, and sent a wave of the electrical energy at the sorcerer. As everyone knows, water conducts electricity, so…

"**AAAAGH!**"  
Dark fell to his knees as he was electrocuted. He managed to look up, though, and clenched his fist, and pulled it away. A rumbling sound echoed through the shrine.

"It's going to crumble!"  
Ron shouted. Monkey Fist held a fist above everyone to keep the rocks away. Sierra, with her shorter legs, was nearer to Dark. He sent one last attack, a sharp energy shot at her side, and she tumble head over heels. Shego picked her up and hopped onto the ladder that the helicopter above let out.

"**I'll be back! AND YOU KNIGHTS WON'T SURVIVE THE NEXT ROUND! THIS ISN'T OVER!**"  
No, it wasn't. It most definitely wasn't.

Author's Notes: I've never gotten so many reviews before! (hugs reviewers) Therefore, I shall reply to all of your reviews!

Riverfox: Sasha's annoying. She's sorta my cat friend muse. She loves to cause destruction.

Sasha: Yep!

Monkey Fist: I hope you liked this chapter, too! And yes, I decided that you deserved golden gloves. (smiles)

Dark Magician Grrl: Yes, Ron in a cat suit. You will never see a stranger sight…until tomorrow! (laughs) I also read some of your fics. They're amazing! You have great writing talent!

Onon: Thank you for your review! I also read some of your fics, as well. I hope you keep updating and writing!

Anyways…

**Owari** (translation: To be continued)


	7. Training

Disclaimer: I only own my original creations, nothing else.

"Any sign of Dark?"  
Kim asked. Shego checked.

"Nope. Not yet, anyways."

"Well," Ron said, "if he does come back, we'll kick him all the way to Sierra Leone!"  
"I'll feel bad for Sierra Leone," Sierra muttered, "not to mention that was a lame pun since I'm named Sierra."

"Anyways," Ron continued, "he'll be sorry he came back! We'll beat him bad!"  
Rose made a face.

"Yeah, just like last time," she retorted, "we just barely beat him the first time."  
Monique sighed, "The girl's right. We need training." Everyone was silent.

"So…what now?"  
Sierra asked. That was a good question. What now? They were now flying over the Indian Ocean, going at top speed, occasionally checking out of the windows for any signs of Dark or other evil activity.

"We go for training with Okitai-sama. He's the monk who first helped the Dark Knights."  
Rose said. "Set a course for here." She pointed to the map. "We're going for training."

¸ø¤º°°º¤ø¸¸ø¤º°°º¤ø¸¸ø¤º°°º¤ø¸ ¸ø¤º°°º¤ø¸¸ø¤º°°º¤ø¸¸ø¤º°°º¤ø¸

"Are we there yet?"  
"No."  
"Are we there yet?"  
"No."

"Are we there yet?"  
"No."  
"Are we there YET?"  
"NO!"  
"…"  
"…"

"We're here!"

If it had been the anime universe, everyone would have fallen over anime style. Since this wasn't the anime universe, though, everyone just groaned. Sierra grinned.

"Don't worry, I'll ask the same question on the way back."  
Everyone groaned again.

"Shego, your kid is very…um…"  
Ron struggled for a good adjective. Shego smirked, "Annoying, adventurous, witty and talkative? I know. I'm so proud of her!" Ron rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Not the words I was looking for, but they'll do. So she's Annvenittyive."

Everyone stared at him.

"Huh?"  
Kim asked.

"I combined all of the words."  
Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Kim, your boyfriend is very weird."  
Kim blushed.

"He has his moments," she said. Sierra frowned.

"You guys, we should be getting in!"  
Everyone coughed, nodded, and followed the six-year-old up the stone path. They stopped in front of the temple. It was a two story building, with designs and markings carved into the stone. A monk greeted them at the door.

"Greetings, Dark Knights. Okitai-sama is waiting inside. Please come in."  
The monk bowed before leading them in. The inside was just as majestic as the outside. A long hall lay ahead of them with a long, red carpet leading up to a winding group of stairs. The first room was empty. They followed the monk up the stairs. In this room, many monks sat on bamboo mats, meditating or performing a type of yoga. One lone monk sat at the end of the room. He was mostly bald, but a small braid of black hair trailed down his back. He was dressed in red robes, with a black collar and belt. His green eyes showed signs of worry as he ushered them over.

"Greetings, Dark Knights," the monk spoke with a slight Japanese accent, "I am Okitai, the head monk here in the temple. I am also a descendent of the first monk who aided the first Dark Knights in their first quest. I understand that you just officially became Dark Knights, correct?"  
Everyone nodded. Okitai continued, "With Dark Shadow at large, you must learn to control your elements well. I shall train you. You shall all need to be at the best of your abilities in order to go up against Dark Shadow. Now… if I am correct…" He squinted at the Knights. "Lord Monkey Fist, your element is Ground Earth, Shego Gonzalez, your element is Green Earth; Kim Possible, your element is Fire, Ron Stoppable, your element is Air, Drew Lipsky, your element is Water; Monique, your element is Steel, Rose Ivory, your element is Energy, and Sierra Lipsky Gonzalez, young one, your element is Lightning. Am I correct?"  
Everyone nodded.

"I will train you in your element. But it shall take time."  
Rose frowned.

"Time is an element; pardon the pun; that we don't have much of, Okitai-sama. Dark Shadow is on the loose, and he could strike anywhere at anytime as we speak."  
Okitai nodded, "I am aware of this. But you see, if I devise the right plan, right before we begin your training, I can form a force field around this temple, causing time to go faster inside. What seems like a week to us is really a few hours outside."  
Monique grinned.

"Cool. Can you teach me how to do that?"  
Okitai smiled.

"It would take much time, young one."  
"What will this training be based on?"  
Monkey Fist asked.

"This training shall include some martial arts, if that is what you are asking, Monkey Fist. It will also include some meditation; in other words, focus."

Ron groaned.  
"I meditated too long at Yaminuchi. Sensei said I didn't have a lot of focus…"  
Kim smirked.

"You don't."  
Ron whimpered in mock hurt.

"You hurt me!"

"I know!"  
"You're so mean!"  
Monkey Fist snickered at the two.

"Like newly wed couple…"  
Kim and Ron blushed crimson. Okitai-sama coughed.

"As I was saying, this may require some time and effort, but in the end, your victory over Dark Shadow shall be worth it."  
Sierra, always wise, gazed sadly at the head monk.

"How do you know that we will be victorious, Okita-sama?"  
The monk looked away, sorrow evident in his voice and eyes.

"I do not know, young Knight. I do not know."  
And no one spoke for a long time after that.

"Well, let's not waste any more time," Rose said, "let us begin our training." Everyone nodded in agreement. Okitai-sama sat in a pretzel position, and suddenly, to their surprise, began to rise to the ceiling. He muttered an incantation under his breath, and suddenly, a white force field surrounded the entire temple. Once the monk's feet touched the ground, he opened his eyes and smiled at his new pupils.

"This field shall stay up until I say otherwise. Let us begin."

The training was as hard as they thought it would be. Each step was different for everyone, as everyone controlled different elements. For Kim, she needed to blast targets and burn things; she also needed to summon fireballs to rotate around in a circle. Ron was required to summon up air currents and to control the wind. Drakken had to lift water out of cups, and had to make water snakes and wind them around. Sierra had to summon lightning and make lightning orbs. Rose was required to bend energy and to form lightning waves that, if weilded correctly, could temporarily paralyze someone. Monkey Fist had to lift ground and stones into the air and bring rock and ground formations out of the ground. Shego learned how to communicate with plants, and could make plantlife grow, and could order and control plantlife. After what was about four days inside of the temple, the entire group had gained control over their new powers, and felt confident and determined enough to take on Dark.

"You are ready, Knights."  
Okitai announced proudly as he whisked away the force field. Everyone grinned and nodded. They were ready.

Author's Notes: Was that a good chapter? Well, I hope you thought so. I can't believe all of the reviews I've gotten! I have never gotten this many for any story. Anyways, there's a lot more to come. From my story board, I can see there's going to be about thirteen or fourteen chapters.

Sasha: She's been hard at work; as have I; so please review!


	8. Tests

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original works.

Reviewers: Must thank my loyal reviewers!

**Riverfox**: Yummy, pie! Sasha, share! SHARE! Anyways, I'm very oblivious, too, don't worry. Anywho, thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter, too!  
**Monkey Fist**: One cannot just stick to one type of martial arts. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Thank you for the review!  
**Dark Magician Grrl**: Thanks for the review! They don't exactly kick bad guy butt, but they foil—oops, can't give the chappie away! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, as well!

A teacup smashed. The personal minion to Dark Shadow quickly swept it up. Dark Shadow growled. His eyes flashed red.

"The Knights have been properly trained. Well, we'll just have to see how much they've learned…"  
He cackled, and lightning flashed across the gray sky. His minion cowered and raced out of the room, eager to get as far away from his master as possible. And he had really good reason…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Agh!"  
Shego nearly lost control of the plane. The force of the hit had the Knights tumbling out of their seat belts, hitting their heads hard on the ceiling and/or the floor of the plane.

"What happened?"  
Monkey Fist asked irritably. Shego grimaced.

"It looks like…a tornado; it's in our way. It's growing bigger by the second, so we can't get through. But it's not gathering any water."  
Sierra nodded.

"Well, if a tornado is off of the surface of water is it over, it will not gather water, and therefore will not become a typhoon, or a funnel."  
Everyone stared at first Shego, and then Sierra. Shego shrugged.  
"I told you she read too much."  
Kim grimaced.

"But, to get to the point, this is obviously a test Dark Shadow set up for us. We have to stop the funnel from getting too large and destroying anything."

"Including us!"  
Ron pointed out, and began to cower away. Rose grabbed Ron before he could escape.

"All right, Ron, we're going in—er, out."  
Ron took one look outside and shook his head.

"No, way! I am not going out there! Are you crazy?"  
Rose laughed.

"Yes. Besides, doofus, we have control over the elements."  
Ron raised an eyebrow.

"But my element is wind. Why are you coming out with me?"  
Rose smiled.

"My element is pure energy, and this counts as energy. I can control it, too; I can control any kind of energy that exists."  
Ron sighed.

"Fine, let's go. But how can we guarantee that we don't get swept away or anything? I mean, we're going to be safe, right?"  
Rose grinned.

"Oh, sure, sure…"

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"THIS IS NOT WHAT I CALL SAFE!"  
Ron screamed as he and Rose catapulted out of the plane in an air force field held up by both Knights. Rose laughed and helped Ron move the force field over to the funnel.

"Okay, on three! One, two—"  
"Wait, do we go on three, or on go?"  
Rose glared at him.

"Ugh, three! Who said anything about go?"

Ron laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh, yeah. Anyways, as you were saying?"  
Rose sniffed.

"Indeed…As I was saying, one, two, three!"

Both Knights unleashed energy, trying to rip the funnel apart, diminishing its threat. They grunted, sweat dripping down their foreheads as the energy took its toll on their bodies. The funnel began to break apart, howling less and less. Rose and Ron let loose one last burst of energy and ripped the funnel apart. They somehow managed to force the force field back into the airplane. And then they collapsed in a heap.

"Ron! Are you okay?"  
Kim exclaimed, propping Ron up. Ron smiled weakly.

"I'm all good, KP. We've had bigger problems than this before. It's nothing I can't handle."

Kim chuckled.

"That we have…"

As Rose tumbled in, another rushed to aid her.  
"Rose!"  
Monkey Fist said, helping Rose sit up. Rose smiled.

"Thanks. That took a lot out of me."  
She said, standing up and stretching with Monkey Fist's help. Her face turned slightly red when she noticed a small detail. "Um, Monkey Fist," she coughed, "you can let go of my hand now. I think I can walk by myself." Monkey Fist quickly let go, turning a bit red, also. Kim, seeing their embarassment, quickly broke the awkward silence.

"Well, let's head through. Dark will probably be mad, so we should move quickly before anything else happens that might slow us down."  
Shego grinned and sat up straight in her seat.

"Quickly, you say? I'm on it."  
And the plane took off into the now clear sky, practically ripping the flesh from their bones, it was accelerating at such a fast speed.

"NOT THAT FAST, SHEGO!"

"SLOW DOWN!"  
Shego smirked and slowed down. And Sierra laughed at the looks on the other Knights's faces.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"NOO!"  
Another teacup shattered, and the poor minion quickly swept it up once more. Dark Shadow fumed.

"Those meddling Knights! They will regret the day they dared to mess with Dark Shadow's plans!"  
The minion nodded again, nervous sweat dripping down his forehead.

"If I may be so bold as to ask, Master, what is your next plan of action?"  
Dark Shadow smirked.

"You shall see…you shall see…"

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Shego dipped the plane down a notch.

"We're almost there. Strap your seatbelts, because we're coming for landing at Middleton Airpor—Hey!"  
Everyone looked up from strapping themselves in. Shego had been thrown off course by a large stone cliff bursting out of the ground. It had hit the plane in the nose; they were currently spiraling down to the ground, out of control. Ron reached out with the wind and softened their fall a bit, but they still crashed into the ground hard. Everyone tried to pull themselves out through the emergency door.

"Ugh…"  
"Ow! That was my head you stepped on!"  
"Make room!"  
"Ow, ow, OW!"  
Finally, after much effort, everyone managed to free themselves. They fell back when another stone pillar rose out of the ground near them and fell over them. Monkey Fist raised his hands and pushed the stone up and away. Earth after all, was his element. The pillar fell, and a rumbling sound echoed through the landing strip. The ground began to shake.

"EARTHQUAKE!"  
Ron screamed, and began to run away. Kim held him back by his collar.

"We need to stop it!"  
She declared. Monkey Fist stepped forward.

"I believe that this is my field of expertise. UGH!"  
He slammed his hands to the ground and began to try and gain control of the earth, to push it back together. A large crack began to rumble towards him.

"Hurry, Monkey Fist!"  
Sierra shouted. Monkey Fist grunted, and beads of sweat fell from his forehead to the ground. With a last effort, he squeezed the earth together and the crack stopped an inch from his foot. Everyone breathed sighs of relief.

"Well, that was a close call."  
Rose muttered.

"Let's get inside before anything else happens; for now, at least."  
Monique suggested, and everyone agreed and followed her into the airport. That, of course, wasn't the last of their tests…

Author's Notes: I updated! So, please review…yeah, click that little button down there…A little farther! Now click! And please be nice about the reviews.

Sasha: I already provide enough scathing remarks for G. Rose to handle.

G. Rose: Believe me, she does. I'll update as soon as possible.


	9. The Last Tests

Disclaimer: I only own my original creations.

The poor minion waited for another teacup to crash, but to his amazement, it stayed on his master's table.

"M-m-master! Are you not a-an-angry that the Knights h-have f-foiled your plans once again?"  
Dark Shadow merely shook his head, an amused expression covering his face. He smirked at his minion.

"Would you rather me be angry?"  
The minion quickly shook his head. Dark Shadow smirked some more. "That's what I thought. For now, I have one last test for the Knights."

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

The Dark Knights entered the airport and spotted Mrs. Dr. Possible, Mr. Dr. Possible, the "tweebs", and Wade. They rushed towards the Knights. Kim blinked in surprise.

"Mom, Dad, Wade, what are you doing here?"  
She asked. Kim's mother spoke first.

"Kimmie, we're—IS THAT A THREE-HEADED DOG?"

Rose had brought Cerberus in, and was now smiling sheepishly. Cerberus, on the other hand, was panting happily and wagging his tail in greeting. Kim's mother's eyes rolled up into the back of her head as she fainted dead away. Drakken sighed and splashed her with cold water he conjured up. After a few douses of this, Mrs. Dr. Possible sat up and laughed nervously.

"Silly me, I thought I just saw a—THREE-HEADED DOG! OH MY GOSH!"  
She hyperventilated. Kim quickly tried to settle her mother down.

"Mom, calm down! It's okay! This is Cerberus."  
Her mother stopped hyperventilating. For now, at least.

"The mythical dog that supposedly guards the Underworld?"  
Kim nodded. "But that's just a myth." Kim grinned.

"Well, it's not anymore. Anyways, what are you doing here?"  
After a few moments of deep breathing, Kim's mom stood and nodded.

"Kim, the city's being attacked. Everything's being destroyed, honey."  
Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you just beep me on my Kimmunicator?"  
Wade rubbed the back of his head.

"Some of the dark creatures destroyed my room. And right now there's no way of communication around here."  
Ron looked around.

"Where are my parents?"  
"Don't worry. They were safely evacuated, Ronald."  
Mr. Dr. Possible explained. Kim cut in.

"Just how many people were evacuated?"  
She asked.

"Well, not everyone. The police are still working on that…if there's any police left, that is…"  
Her mother muttered. A large boom cut off Kim's response.

"What was that?"  
Sierra asked. A large steel stake crashing up through the floor answered her question. Shego grabbed her daughter and pulled her away as another stake drove through the floor where she was a standing a second ago.

"What on Earth…"  
Kim's father began to say, when he was cut off by the sound of…

"Water?"  
Everyone glanced at Drakken, who held his hands up in defense.

"Don't look at me!"  
He defended. Rose's eyes narrowed.

"Dark Shadow. This is another test. Drakken, Monique, you're up."  
Monique stepped up, but Drakken quivered and tried to hide behind Shego. His wife growled and dragged him over to stand by Monique.

"Don't be such a wimp!"  
She hissed. Drakken whimpered.

"But I **am** a wimp!"  
He whined. Shego lit up her hands.

"What was that?"  
She asked, holding her firey green hands near to his head. Drakken laughed nervously and faced the deadly tsunami wave.

"Nothing!"  
He lifted his hands to the water, and it began to slow. Drakken slowly began to be pushed back, as if he was being buffeted by a strong wind. His feet dug into the floor as he struggled to stop the tidal wave. Monique faced the spikes. She balled her hands into fists and put them in front of her, palms down. The spikes began to stop popping up, and the tips became flat. Sweat began to appear on her forehead, but she continued to stop the spikes. Both Knights finally succeeded in their missions; Drakken stopped the wave and managed to secure it in a safe place, and Monique stopped the spikes from reappearing and the ones the were left were no longer a threat.

"Well…"  
Mrs. Possible finally broke the silence. "That was very suspenseful." Monique and Drakken groaned.

"Ugh…That took more energy than I thought it would…"  
Monique muttered to herself. She sat down wearily, rubbing her head. Suddenly,a Japanese accented voice called out to them.

"Stoppable-san?"  
Ron looked up. His face broke into a smile.

"Yori!"  
His Japanese friend ran over and bowed to him. Ron grinned and bowed back. "What are you doing here?" Yori smiled.

"I am here to assist the Dark Knights in their battle against Dark Shadow. Your element is air, correct, Stoppable-san?"  
Ron nodded.

"I'm glad you could come, Yori. Is the rest of the ninja school here, too?"  
"Yes," Yori replied, "Sensei is here also."

Ron smiled again.

"It's nice to see you again."  
Yori scuffled at the ground.

"Stoppable-san, I…I was wondering…I…"  
A cough came from behind the two. Kim tapped her foot against the ground, looking a little bit more than just annoyed. Ron coughed.

"Um, Yori, you remember Kim, right? Well…She's…she's kinda my girlfriend now."  
Yori's face fell for a moment, but she brightened a bit.

"I am…Happy for both of you."  
Ron sighed.

"Sorry, Yori."  
Kim rested her chin on Ron's shoulder, and then walked over, holding out her hand.

"It's nice to see you, Yori."  
She said, and Yori smiled slightly and the two shook hands. Shego coughed.

"I hate to interrupt the moment, but I believe that we have another problem."  
Everyone looked at her, and then at where she pointed. Large vines and leaves were beginning to force their way into the airport. A large carnivorous looking plant poked its head in and growled menacingly.

"Uh-oh," Sierra managed to say before she was grabbed by one of the plant's vines and swept into the air. "Lemme go, you giant plant!" She bit it. "Icky taste…" the girl muttered. The plant slammed the vines against the walls of the airport and tore through them. It slithered outstide, taking Sierra with it.

Author's Notes: I hope you guys liked the chapter. I have the others pretty much planned out, so I'll be updating more often.

Sasha: Please review!

Me: And if you're wondering about the carnivorous plant, I just saw a That So Raven episode with that cute little plant. (grins)


	10. Preparing For Battle

Disclaimer: I own only my original creations.

Reviewers:  
Monkey Fist: Drakken is a wimp, isn't he? Ah, well. At least he tries...sometimes.  
Riverfox: Sierra went--oh, no, I can't spoil the chapter! And yes, I noticed you got an account...I read your story, if you noticed...Anyways, I have the last chapters out and ready, so I'll get them out as soon as possible.  
And now, onto the story...

Shego ran outside and lit up her claws.

"Put my daughter down or suffer the consequences!"

Shego growled and leapt at the large carnivorous plant. It appeared to smirk at her, and squeezed Sierra. Vines rushed at Shego and she pushed them away with her elemental powers. Sierra growled and attempted to use her black fire, but it was extinguished the second it was lit. Kim rushed forth.

"This is my department."

She held her hands out and fire flamed from them, licking the tendrils at the vines that blocked Shego from Sierra. The vines burned to the ground, defeated. Both females ran towards the plant.

"Should I burn the plant?"  
Kim asked. "It might hurt Sierra, too."

Shego's brow furrowed.

"I'll try to pry Sierra out of the plant's grip. Besides, Sierra doesn't burn very easily. It comes from her black fire."  
Kim nodded. The two separated. Shego took the right and Kim took the left to burn down the plant. Shego assisted her.

"The main vine is over there, behind those dark green leaves," she shouted. Kim threw a well aimed fireball at the vine. The fire immediately began to eat its way upward, eagerly devouring the leaves and vines. The plant roared in anguish as the fire burned it. Its grip loosened in pain. Shego took this opportunity to use her powers to pry open the vine that held Sierra. The six-year-old flipped and landed in a cat like crouch on the ground. The trio stood back and watched the creature go up in smoke.

"Nice work, ladies!"  
Ron shouted. Kim smiled.

"Thanks, Ron. So, are all of the tests finished? Has everyone been tested on their own element?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. So…Now what?"

Ron asked the obvious question. A pillar of flame blossomed up in the distance, and an explosion quickly followed suit. Everyone shared worried expressions.

"We need more help," Kim muttered. She looked pointedly at Shego, whose eyes widened.

"No way! I am not asking my brothers for help, under any circumstances! No way, no way, and NO WAY!"  
Sierra frowned at her mother.

"Come on, Mom. I miss Uncle Wego 1 and Uncle Wego 2."  
Shego glared at her daughter, who was currently giving her a puppy pout. She glared at Kim.

"Why did you teach her that?"  
She snapped. Kim smirked and shrugged. Shego groaned, but gave in. "Fine. I'll ask my brothers for help, happy?" Sierra and Kim nodded happily. Shego grudgingly picked up her cell phone. While she talked to her brothers, Kim began to form a plan.

"Okay. Who else can we call in for help?"  
The red head asked.

"The ninja graduates would be happy to assist," Yori said. To prove her point, a pair of ninjas appeared behind her in a puff of smoke. They bowed.

"Great," Kim said," but will they be enough?"

Screams were heard in the distance.

"I'm guessing not," Rose grimaced. Wade spoke up.  
"I could call in some help," he offered. Kim nodded.

"Thanks, Wade. Now, do you think you could whip us up some gadgets with stuff lying around here?"  
Wade grinned.

"You got it, Kim."  
Before long, the twelve-year-old supergenius was working on rocket boots for everyone. Shego was headed off to Go City to fetch her brothers. Monkey Fist had returned to England to gather his army of monkey ninjas. The others were preparing for Dark Shadow.

Kim turned to Wade.

"Does my Kimmunicator still work?"  
She asked. Wade nodded distractedly, still working on the shoes. Kim turned her Kimmunicator on. She ran through the list of people—er, beings that could help.

'Duff Killigan…OCCUPIED…Gil…OCCUPIED…DNAmy…AVAILIBLE…GJ…as if…Sr. Sr. Sr. and Sr. Sr. Jr…ON VACATION IN PARIS…Ugh! Everyone's busy!'

"Any luck, Kim?"  
Ron asked. Kim jumped; she had been so deep in thought she hadn't felt Ron's presence until now. The red head sighed and shook her head.

"Everyone's busy, Ron. That, or they wouldn't want to help us."  
Ron peered down at the list.

"What about DNAmy?"  
Kim shivered and stared at Ron.

"You aren't serious, right?"  
Ron shrugged.

"We need help, Kim. No matter who it's from."  
Kim made a face.

"I'm doing all of us a favor, mostly Monkey Fist. Remember what happened last time those two met?"  
(A/N: If you haven't seen the episode Gorilla Fist, this won't make as much sense.)  
Both snickered at the memories of DNAmy running after the screaming English Lord.  
"I guess you're right. Who else is on the list?"  
Kim scrolled down the list.

"Eh, just some other reformed and still bad villains…No one, really."  
"What about me?"  
This time Kim and Ron both jumped. Kim smiled.

"Hey, Will."  
Will Du saluted her.

"I'm here to aid you on your mission."  
Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Did GJ send you?"  
She asked. Will shook his head.

"I came on my own. GJ…is less competent than I thought. They don't really care about you two, or your safety in general. Even I have honor and morals, Kim."  
Kim smiled.

"I know that, Will. Well, we're still preparing, so why don't you spar with me for awhile?"  
Will fell back into a fighting stance.

"Bring it on."  
The two began to spar. Will aimed a roundhouse kick at Kim's head. The teen heroine ducked and tried a leg sweep. Will jumped up and kicked at her stomach. Kim flipped backwards and threw up her arms in an inner block as various punches and kicks were thrown at her face. She dodged the incoming uppercut and punched Will in the nose. The agent seemed so startled at actually being hit that he didn't even register that Kim had pinned him down until she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"I win."  
Will smirked.

"Round two."

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Finally, all the work was finished. Shego arrived with her brothers, Monkey Fist returned with his monkey ninja army in tow, Wade finished the gadgets, abnd the Knights all felt ready to take on Dark Shadow: and save the world.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"AARGH!"  
The poor minion squeaked and ducked as a teacup flew through the air and smashed into the wall behind him.

"Milord?"  
He asked fearfully. Dark seethed (literally) but managed to sit down without smashing or blasting anything else.

"The Knights shall fall…AND THE WORLD SHALL BE MINE!"  
He roared. Lightning flashed, and the world tensed, ready for the battle to begin.

Author's Notes: Hm…That took longer than expected, sorry! I was gone at a Latin American Camp, La Semana, in Minnesota since the 31st of July. I still managed to write there, though. The next chapters will come very quickly. Anyways, please review!

Sasha: She'll update as soon as possible…(pardon the pun)


	11. Let The War Begin

Disclaimer: I only own my original creations.

Author's Notes: In this chapter, dialogue between the Knights and Shadow will be alternated in the middle of the chapter without switching to different points of view.

Dark Shadow dialogue: Bold.

Dark Knights: Normal font.

Both: Italics.

"A legend?"  
Kim asked. Rose nodded.

"We will not win against Dark Shadow unless we read a spell from an ancient book to banish him. This will ensure that he won't be able to come back. Dark shadow doesn't know where the book is; the former Knights hid it away after the last battle took place. Unfortunately, we can only retrieve it on the anniversary of the last battle between the former Knights and Dark Shadow, which is tomorrow."  
Shego made a face.

"How come we didn't get this info before?"  
Rose rubbed the back of her head.

"I just received it from a ninja that Okitai-sama sent last night. Sorry, I forgot to tell you."  
Sierra shrugged.

"We were all busy. So, where is this book thing, anyways?"  
Rose cleared her throat.

"Oh, not too far. It's in the cave under the battlefield the last battle between the former Knights took place many millenia ago. Since our battle tomorrow is on the eve of the battle, we must get it."  
Kim raised an eyebrow.

"And where would that be?"  
Rose took out a map of the world.

"It would be right about…here."

Everyone gathered around the map. Ron gaped.

"No way!"  
Kim's eyes widened.

"It's underneath Middleton High School."

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

The sun rose, spreading orange, pink, and red lights across the land. To most the rising of the sun would signal a new beginning. But to the Dark Knights, it was merely the beginning of the end.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

The warriors stepped into the sunlight. A light breeze blew, blowing everyone's hair out behind them; the wind ruffling their clothes. All Dark Knights were clad in their official uniforms, except they now had on armor protecting their chests. The others had on similar outfits: a black shirt, silver armor on their shoulders, chests, elbows, and knees, steel boots, silver goggles, and a belt and backpack that contained all of the gadgets that Wade had been able to whip up in the short amount of time. This included almost everyone: Kim and Ron's parents, Kim's brothers, Wade, Will Du, the monkey ninjas, and Yori. Even the Go Team (excluding Shego) did not wear their customary Go Team uniforms. The ninja graduates wore their ninja uniforms.

Kim brought up the front. She glanced back at her comrades.

"Ready?"  
She whispered. Everyone nodded.

"As ready as we can be."  
Ron replied, his expression serious. Kim nodded, "Shego, did you make the other call?" Shego nodded. Kim turned back to the front.

"Then let's go."  
They began to walk.

"The war shall not be easy…"  
"**I shall win without much trouble…**"

Dark Shadow's voice echoed in the distance.

"We'll fight our hardest to win…"  
"**I shall take over this puny planet and rule!**"  
"Blood will be shed…"  
"**The humans shall fall before me!**"  
"Some say we are dark…"  
"**Evil and dark shall rule…**"  
"But we fight for what is right…"  
"**I fight for what is evil…**"  
"Into battle we charge, strong and determined."

"**I am ready.**"  
"_So let the war begin._"

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Dark Shadow emerged from the horizon, his cape billowing behind him. His hood still covered his face, his identity still unknown. Yet his crimson eyes still flashed out from under his hood, red as rubies. They showed malice and evil in them. An army approached from behind him. Kim led her own army: the Knights, the ninjas, the monkey ninjas, the Go Team, Will Du, Cerberus, and her family. Her face held a determined expression that matched her companions's. Dark Shadow sneered at them.

"Prepare to be defeated, Knights."  
Kim's eyes narrowed.

"The only one who's gonna be defeated is you."  
Dark Shadow smirked.

"Bring it on."  
"CHARGE!"  
Both shouted. Dark Shadow's army appeared from behind him; it was an army of black shadow like creatures in the shapes of dragons, monsters of nightmares, skeletons, and other various mythical animals. All had red eyes that matched Dark Shadow's own. They charged at the Knights. As both teams charged towards each other, Kim shouted back, "Remember the plan, guys! Split up in three, two, one…NOW!" They separated. Kim, Shego, Sierra, Ron, the Go Team, and Will Du headed forwards through the army. Rose, Monkey Fist, the ninjas, Yori, Cerberus, Wade, and Kim's family (her grandmother, her mom, her dad, her twin brothers) stayed back to battle the incoming evil army.  
Cerberus crashed through the front, Monkey Fist and Rose on his back, snapping at any evil creature that dared come near. The ninjas (including Yori) spread out on the sides, attacking the armies on the east and west sides. Kim's family streaked through the middle in front of Cerberus. Wade joined her family in the fray. They provided enough distraction for the others to head towards Dark Shadow.

Kim did a flying kick to Dark Shadow's head. She landed in back of him in a cat-like crouch. Shego, Sierra, Ron, the Go Team, and Will Du ran past her. Dark Shadow stood, feeling the bruise on his head. He glared at her, his eyes showing a death threat. Kim smirked, satisfied that she had provoked him.

"Come and get me, Shadow."  
With that said, she took off after her companions. Dark Shadow growled in fury and turned to glare down at the personal minion we all know and love.

"Take charge of this battle. Do not fail me, or it shall be your death."  
The minion gulped and nodded. Dark Shadow morphed into a black griffin with various silver markings covering his coat, and took after the Dark Knights and Go Team. The group sprinted forwards. Kim quickly caught up with them.

"Is he coming?"  
Hego asked. An angry growl echoed from behind them, answering his question.

"I think that's a yes!"

Ron called back. (Everyone noticed that he seemed to run faster.)

"No one touches Dark Shadow and gets away with it!"  
The villain roared, speeding up, his crimson eyes flashing. He opened his beak and a red beam of energy emerged from it. Kim barely dodged it in time; it grazed her head and cut off a chunk of a piece of hair. It was then that Dark noticed where the Knights and Go Team were heading towards.

'Those fools! They're leading me right to the book! Ha, humans…This shall be interesting…'

Author's Notes: This shall be interesting, shan't it? Sorry I haven't updated. I have about twelve other stories I'm working on…I've gotta stop overworking myself. Oh, and my Halfa Revolt sequel is coming out. To those who haven't read it, it's a Danny Phantom fic. Anyhow, I'm also working on a That's So Raven fic, a new KP fic, a Phil of the Future fic, and two Harry Potter fics, among many others. Anyways…

Sasha: Please review nicely and I won't slay you.

G. Rose: Sasha, get back in the closet.

Sasha:grumble: Just 'cause you locked me in…OOF!  
G. Rose: Hehehe! G. Rose out!


	12. The War Continues

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original creations.  
Reviewers:  
**Riverfox237:** Thanks for the review! Yes, the minion shall be mentioned again. There are more fighting scenes in this chappie, so hold on tight for the ride!  
**Monkey Fist:** The war has indeed begun. And the victor shall have eternal glory, along with the Earth. Ahem. Anyways, keep reading. I think you'll like this chapter...(Rose will, too...) Please review again.  
**PlainsofSilestus:** Did I spell that right? Well, anyways, thanks for the review! Sasha did indeed try to put sleeping pills in my morning drink...But I switched cups with her and now she's fast asleep! (grins) Keep on reading!

"Aagh!"  
Rose screamed as she was blown off of Cerberus by a blast from one of the shadow creatures. Her eyes widened as she saw the ground coming on fast. The blow had near paralyzed her, so she wouldn't be able to flip and land safely in time. She squeezed her eyes shut, prepared for death, and…! Monkey Fist caught her in his arms. When she realized that she was still alive and breathing, Rose gathered enough courage to open up her eyes. Her face flushed pink as she saw who her rescuer was.

"Thank you, Monkey Fist."  
She said, smiling. Monkey Fist nodded.

"You're welcome."  
For a moment, the two were silent. Then…

"Um, Monkey Fist? You can put me down now. The paralyzation effect has worn off, so…"  
Monkey Fist flushed as well and quickly set her down.

"Sorry," he muttered. Rose coughed, still red, too.

"So, um, back to battle, then."  
"Right."  
Both parted and ran the other direction into battle. Rose flew into the air, using a flying kick to knock two shadow creatures down in one blow. Monkey Fist ducked two blasts that came his way and effectively knocked the users out.  
Meanwhile, Yori and the ninjas made their way through the battlefield, no shadow creatures left standing in their wake. Kim's family were exceptionally strong, as well. The twins, having helped Wade with the gadgets, were wielding them threateningly at any monsters that approached. Wade also appeared to be holding his own, using a blast-a-ray gun to shoot down any shadow creatures that came near him.

The shadow creatures appeared to be losing. But just when the last one had fallen, new ones appeared, larger and stronger than ever.

"Uh-oh," Rose muttered.

"Retreat! Take after the other Knights!"  
Wade shouted, and ran off. Everyone quickly followed. Rose took out the poor minion who was supposed to be taking charge of the battle and took off after everyone else.

Meanwhile…

Kim ran up to the front law of Middleton High School. She cast a grin up at the help Shego had called in.

"Thanks for helping. You got Shego's call, then?"  
Bonnie smiled down at Kim from on top of the pyramid of cheerleaders.

"Eh, we owe you. Now get going. If the world's taken over or destroyed, I'll never make it to my facial tomorrow. So get going, Kim, and save the world. Or else."  
Kim grinned up at her and ran into the school building, chuckling slightly. Bonnie and Kim had become fine friends over the year, but sometimes Bonnie kept some of her old sassiness. Still, she helped Kim out from time to time. Anyways…

As Kim raced in, the rest of the Knights present followed, Dark Knight and the army of shadow ninjas following him. Bonnie grinned down at the cheer squad.

"All right, girls, let's take these suckers down."  
The girls all nodded, "Right!"

Bonnie, leapt down using a flying side kick. If one had seen the cheer squad in action now, one would have laughed at their attire. They had all donned Kim's mission outfit for their mission. The girls kicked, punched, leapt, and all in all, did a really good job at kicking the shadow creatures' butts.  
Inside, Kim raced down the halls of her high school, flipping off of the lockers to gain more speed. Ron raced after her on an air bubble. (He crashed into a locker, though, and decided to stick to plain old running after that…)

"Fancy meeting you here!"  
Kim kept running, but quickly glanced back to look at the speaker. She grinned, "Indeed." Rose grinned back at her. Monkey Fist stormed ahead.

"If you two are going to keep talking, stay back here and take care of the other shadow creatures."  
He said impatiently. Rose and Kim glared at him.

"Men!"

The growled in unison.

"Women! OUCH!"  
Kim had jumped off of his head in order to flip in front of him, and she had not done so lightly. Rose chuckled and ran in front of Monkey Fist, as well. (Without pratically stomping on his head, of course.) Kim's family and Wade soon caught up. Sierra almost ran into Kim as she skidded to an abrupt stop.

"Kim!"  
The six-year-old whined, rubbing her nose. Kim pointed to the gym.

"That so wasn't here at cheer practice!"  
She exclaimed. Ron whistled.

"Whoa."  
That one word pretty much summed up how the gym looked. In place of the center of the room, a part of the floor had been ripped off to form a giant crevice with stone stairs leading down into what the group assumed was an underground cave. Rose nodded.

"It is described thus in the book. This is it, all right."  
"Bad guys here! Bad guys here!"  
Rufus squeaked in alarm and crawled right back into Ron's pocket.

"It think that's our cue to get the heck outta here!"  
Monique said, and took the lead as she ran down the stairs. Sierra, despite the situation, snickered.

"More like get the hell outta here…"

"SIERRA!"

Her parents shouted.  
"Sorry, Mom and Dad…"  
Sierra apologized. Her tone of voice suggested that she really didn't mean it, but they didn't push the issue any further. Cerberus scooped the child onto his back, along with Kim's family, Monkey Fist, and Rose, and then ran after the rest of the group. Jim grinned in excitement.

"We're riding on a legendary three-headed dog that protects the Underworld!"  
"Cool!"  
His twin agreed. Kim glared at them.

"Get your twin heads in the game, you two. We're almost to the chamber."  
Mego cast a frightened look backwards.

"And I think we have company!"  
He shouted. Indeed. All shadow creatures had came after them, with Dark Shadow leading them all.

"Look!"  
Sierra was the first to notice the book. It sat on a stone table, a bright light shining down upon it; it invited all to bask in its glory. Everyone sped up, intent on nabbing the book first. Shego jumped over all and snatched the book from its place, but was then kicked in the side by a snake shadow creature and was forced to let go. Drakken tried to get it back, but was thrown aside to land on top of Shego by a wolf shadow creature who was currently wrestling with the snake creature for the book. The others had similar results when they tried to get the book. Last but not least, Kim dove into the middle of the brawl, and grabbed the book, but was roughly kicked in the back and let go. The crime-fighting cheerleader tumbled head over heels and finally came to a stop. She looked up to see who had the book. Sierra had jumped up and snatched the book in midair once Kim had let go. Rose, who had landed beside Kim, smiled and stood up.

"Thanks Sierra. Now, I need to read from the book."  
As Sierra turned to face her, Rose gasped. Sierra's eyes were completely blank, devoid of all spirit. The young one walked through the sea of shadow creatures, who parted to let her through. She stopped in front of Dark Shadow and handed the book to him.

"No…"  
Shego whispered. And Dark Shadow's cackle echoed throughout the chamber.

Author's Notes: Ooh, cliffie! The next chap will come as soon as possible. (No pun intended.) School's coming up. I'm now officially a teenager since the date of August 25th, and I have a few more responsiblities. My tae-kwon-do training is going up a notch, and I'm having major writer's block with Powerful Alliances, my new KP story: The Footsteps of Fate, Ivy Rain, Poison Heart, A Dark Wind, (Yu-Gi-Oh fic) my other new Yu-gi-oh fic, my new new Inuyasha fic, my Series of Unfortunate Events fic, my Phil of the Future fic, my That's So Raven fic, my Lizzie McGuire fic: Spirit, WOOHP, my Harry Potter fics, my Avatar: The Last Airbender fic: The Elements of Life, my Xiaolin Showdown fic: The Dark Dragon, my American Dragon: Jake Long fic, my Drake and Josh fic, and I JUST DON'T NEED ANYMORE PRESSURE! (coughs)

Sasha: (shivers) Um, yes, anyhow, please review nicely. Good day.


	13. Peace or Hate?

Disclaimer: I own only my original creations.

Reviewers:

**Monkey Fist:** Mmm, you liked the last chapter, did you? Aw, that's all right. And what's wrong with women, huh? I'm a female, what's wrong with me? Hm, I'll let you off this time…Anyways, I bet you'll like this chap, too…Please review again!

**Riverfox:** Well, I have a pretty good handle on my stories now, but thanks for the advice! And you'll see about Sierra this chapter. Thanks for the review!

**The Next Avatar:** A new reviewer! Thanks for the review. I'll think about it! (smiles)

Author's Notes: Anyways, the end will have a bit of a twist to it…You'll see. Read on, please.

Dark Shadow's cackle echoed throughout the chamber. He sneered at the looks on the group's faces. Sierra did, as well. Shego stared at her daughter in shock.

"Why, Sierra?"  
She said softly. Dark sneered at her.

"Oh, it wasn't of her own free will, let me assure you, although it would have been very amusing for you to think so. If you remember, I hit your daughter with one of my energy blasts during our first battle. The magic in the blast allowed me to take control of your daughter tonight. She is quite a handy servant, is she not? The blast also allowed me to take control of her powers. She can project very strong force fields, you know."  
The dark being chuckled. "Now, let's read this book." Monique growled.

"Not on your life!"  
She exclaimed, and dove for the book. An invisible force field forced her back. She hit the ground hard and knocked her head against a stone. In seconds, she was out cold.

"Monique!"   
Kim exclaimed, and ran to kneel beside her fallen friend. Ron glared at Dark.

"You're go'in down, dude!"  
He declared, and charged at the force field, using the wind to speed up. His hollow head hit the barrier full force, and he too slid down to join Monique unconscious on the ground. Rufus squeaked and jumped onto Ron's head, trying to wake him up.

"Oh, Ron," Kim sighed. He could be so hollow headed at times. Monkey Fist summoned up a load of rock and dirt. He swirled it around in the air before sending it at the barrier. It merely bounced off and came flying back at him, but luckily, he managed to duck before it hit him. Drakken stepped up and raised his hands.

"Release my daughter!"  
He stated coldly, and the water that charged at the barrier was as icy as his tone of voice was. Most of the water turned to ice as it battered the barrier. Shego growled and added her plants to the fire. They wrapped themselves around the chunks of ice charging at the barrier. Rose blasted the barrier with pure energy. Cerberus growled and all three heads snapped at the barrier, trying to get through. Wade and Kim's family helped, kicking and punching at the barrier, blasting it with all they had. The ninjas and Yori held back the shadow creatures. Dark quickly opened the book; the barrier appeared to be weakening. He began to read.

"**In the forests of the night…  
In the dark, dark sky, no light shone on the world…**"  
Kim added her fire to the fire. Ron soon woke and started throwing air spheres at the barrier.

"Ugh…I'm getting tired…"  
Rose admitted, sweat covering her brow. Monique, now awake as well, nodded in agreement. She now tossed steel stakes at the barrier, trying to spear it.

"**The Knights seek to destroy this night…  
Their goal must not be reached…  
They alone must be defeated, never to breathe again…**"  
Dark Shadow continued to read. Sierra stood motionless. Shego gazed desperately up at her daughter.

"Sierra, please! Fight it! Help us! Get the book!"  
Sierra merely blinked, her eyes still gray and expressionless.

"I am Dark Shadow's servant. He is my master. I aid my master, and only my master."  
She stated monotonously. Dark smirked at this and read on.

"**But as the Shadow seizes control, the Dark shall fall before him…**

**The Earth is clouded by the shadows, the wills of all cease to exist…**"  
"NO!"  
Kim shouted, and focused on putting more energy into the fire. The barrier froze for an instant, and then shattered. Kim charged at Dark, who continued reading, only a bit faster, "**The chanter of the legend alone must obtain its power…**" Sierra raised her hand and shot lightning at the teen heroine, who ducked just in time. Shego dashed to her.

"Snap out of it! Help us! We—AGH!"  
Sierra smiled coldy and shot a bolt of lightning at her mother, who was thrown back into Drakken's arms. Yori dove for the young girl, but was kicked back brutally in the ribs. She gasped for air and coughed up blood. Hiro Taka rushed to her side, along with Sensei.

"Her ribs are broken, I am afraid."  
Sensei reported sadly. Ron glared at Sierra.

"Sierra, listen. This isn't right!"  
Monique nodded, still trying to get through to her and dodging blasts from her at the same time. Dark continued on, "**And the chanter alone must make all bend to his/her will…**" Rose carefully approached the young girl.

"Sierra, please. See what is right."  
She simply stated, reaching her arm out. Sierra winced slightly and appeared to be fighting with herself. She turned her gaze to Rose. Her eyes were flickering with blue.

"Right?" she laughed bitterly, "How do ever know if something's right?"

Her hand clenched and she shocked Rose to the ground. Monkey Fist caught her in his arms. Rose appeared to be knocked out.

"**E mani ka ne ho como ke aa…**"  
Dark chanted the spell in the book. Kim stepped up to approach Sierra.

"You can't always know what's right Sierra, that's true," Kim admitted, "but does this look right? Is causing pain to those who don't deserve it ever right?"

Sierra shook her head, tears streaming from her eyes.

"No," she sobbed, shaking her head. Dark quickly sped up.

"**E meno na kami az an o ca me ha me nak o…**AAH!"  
Sierra bared her teeth together and gathered all her energy into one lightning bolt that she sent right at Dark, who was hit to the side and forced to drop the book in shock. His hood fell, revealing a young man with ruby eyes, pale skin, and silky black hair that trailed down his back in a ponytail. A silver scar was slashed through both of his eyes. Black marks marred his face, making appear even more frightening. He growled and jerked his hood back up.

"GET HER! SET THE ARMY ON THEM!"  
He shouted to his minion. The small minion, who had run after the shadow creatures after he had regained consciousness, stared back up at him. He narrowed his eyes and turned to the army.

"Get Dark Shadow."  
He stated, and turned to face his former master. "I am your servant no longer." Dark's eyes widened as his army began to bear down on him. Sierra snatched up the book and tossed it to Kim.

"**Emore can tan e kami lore na azar rion thosin…**" Kim gasped, "The end of the book is blank!" Rose's eyes fluttered open.

"You must write what you wish to happen, Kim," she said hoarsely. "Then speak it. Shout it to the world…Ugh…" Rose fell back into Monkey Fist's arms. Kim quickly grabbed an ink pen out of her pocket. She began to scribble down on the blank paper.

"NOOO!"  
Dark shouted, and his eyes flashed. "My army, stop! OBEY ME! GET THAT BOOK!" The shadow creatures regain control and charged at Kim, who scribbled on. She capped the pen and read:  
"**Peace to one and peace to all; **

**Dark Shadow will now fall;**

**All the world is safe at last;**

**Dark Knights saved it; Peace at last;**

**Let the whole word shine with light;**

**A mi kan azar metri inthos!**"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"  
Light began to glow from the book and spread forth to cover the land. Dark's strangled cry was muffled by the cries of agony from the shadow creatures as the light burned right through them. And nothingness claimed all.

Author's Notes: Whew. It's almost over. One last chappie, and then onto the Footsteps of Fate! Please review nicely.

Sasha: Or not nicely, either way…OW!  
G. Rose: Don't tell them that!  
Sasha: (out cold)


	14. Dark Knights

Disclaimer: I own only my original creations.

Reviewers:

**Monkey Fist**: Yes, I think Rose likes falling into your arms. (coughs and hacks) Of course, a bit more than that is in here…Thanks for the review gotta go bye-bye!  
**Riverfox237**: Thanks for the review! The minion…you'll see about him. And the shadow creatures only died because of the light.  
**Horseluver101**: Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter!

"Are we alive?"  
An eye cracked open, and the other followed. Kim groaned and held her head.

"I think we're alive, Sierra, I'm still breathing…Oh, my head…"  
Shego yawned.

"That was a nice rest," she muttered sarcastically. Drakken sat up and smiled.

"Good morning to you, too, Shego."  
"How do you know it's morning?"  
Ron asked, squinting up at the sky. The entire group was still in the Middleton High gym, but the cave was gone and a hole was punched in the roof.

"It's light. You know, when it's light, it's day or morning, when it's dark, it's night?"  
Kim teased him. Ron sniffed and turned away. Kim laughed and gave him a kiss. He fell over afterwards, leaving Rufus in charge of waking him up.

"Besides, my watch says it's 5:00 A.M. sharp."

Bonnie reported. The twins shook their heads free of sleep and wheezed as their parents attacked them in hugs of relief. Kim was drawn in, too, and quickly convinced her parents that they needed air to breathe.  
Cerberus opened his mouth in a large yawn and caused most of the room to cough and hold their breath. Doggy breath must smell bad...Of course, when he got up to stretch, everyone also had to scramble for cover. Anyways...

"Ungh…"  
Rose's eyes fluttered open and she looked around. Monkey Fist blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes, and flushed. Rose looked down and did, too. She lay on Monkey Fist's chest, her arm wrapped around him. She quickly sat up, but winced as she did so. A large burn mark was cut down her right leg. Monkey Fist inspected it.

"It will heal soon."  
He said. Rose sighed, and nodded. She turned her gaze on Monkey Fist.

"Monkey Fist, I, um…need to tell you something."  
Monkey Fist nodded.

"Yes?"  
Rose hesitated.

"Uh, well…"  
She quickly leaned forwards and claimed his lips. Monkey Fist turned bright red and leaned in, too, deepening the kiss. Shego coughed and covered Sierra's eyes.

"Hey!"  
The six-year-old protested, and tried to pry her mom's hands away.

"Eww!"  
The twins muttered, and scampered behind their parents. Wade turned red and turned around.

"Aww!"  
All of the girls in the room sighed. This included Bonnie, Tara, Kim, the rest of the cheer squad, Mrs. Dr. Possible, Yori, Monique, and even Shego. Luckily, Rose and Monkey Fist were oblivious to this.

"Everyone's safe!"  
Kim sighed in relief. Ron made a face as he glanced over Kim's shoulder.

"Yeah, Kim, **everyone**'s safe."  
Kim raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with tha—Oh…boy…"  
Dark Shadow sat up, holding his head. His hood had fallen down again, but this time his eyes were bright green, no scars or marks marred his face, and his black hair hung around his face freely. Rose and Monkey Fist broke apart. Monkey Fist's eyes widened.

"What is he doing here?"  
He exclaimed. Rose shook her head in shock.

"He, too, is a victim of this spell."  
Everyone stopped talking and stared at the speaker. Okitai-sama walked to the middle of the gym.

"Okitai-sama!"  
Kim gasped. The elderly monk nodded to acknowledge her, and continued speaking.

"I did not have time to tell you this tale. Dark Shadow was created from an evil so great we do not speak of him by name. The best way we can describe him is the Dark Power. He who created death; he who created entropy and all the other horrible things that plague our worlds and others. This…being possessed our friend, Dark Shadow over here. Dark, already evil in his own way, was an easy target for the Dark Power to take over and use."  
Everyone was silent. Dark Shadow suddenly had a look of exhaustion and appeared to faint.

"Wow…To be used as a puppet like that…" Kim murmured, "I almost feel sorry for him." Okitai-sama smiled warmly at Kim.

"I would feel entirely sorry for him if I were you, Kim. Dark Shadow is not truly evil; the being that possessed him was truly evil."  
Kim smiled at him.

"I understand."

Sierra jumped up and down.

"Can we go look at the sunrise?"

Shego yawned and stretched.

"I guess, kid."  
Sierra glared at her for the comment, but still skipped merrily outside into the breaking dawn. The others shrugged and followed her outside. Rose leaned on Monkey Fist as she limped outside.

The rising sun warmed their faces, and a feeling of contentment fell over the group for the first time in ages. Rose lay her head on Monkey Fist's shoulder.

"You saved the world again, Kim."  
Kim looked up, startled at Ron's sudden words. He was smiling at her, obviously happy about the fact that Kim was laying her head on his shoulder. Kim smiled.

"No, actually, I didn't Ron." To his confused look, she continued, "**We** saved the world. All of us. Together."  
Ron smiled and put an arm around his love.

Dark Shadow (whose real name was Draco) was taken away to recover from being possessed for centuries by Okitai, who began the long healing process. The monk believed that he could help Draco turn over a new leaf.

The Dark Knights and those who helped them were awarded greatly. But, as Kim quoted, "The greatest award we have received is the fact that the world is safe now, thanks to our cooperation."

Sierra was homeschooled by Shego and Drakken, and began to live the life of a normal six-year-old.

Rose and Monkey Fist, after a year of dating, were engaged to be married. Cerberus stayed with Rose, and was occasionally kept on a very large leash to make sure no monkey ninjas were eaten. He also kept up with his duty of guarding the Underworld.

All in all, everything was great.

This night, however…

"You want me to sing on national TV?"  
Kim exclaimed. Wade shrugged.

"You can do anything."

Kim glared at him.

"You said this was a party."  
Wade grinned.

"It is."  
Kim opened her mouth to protest, but was immediately assaulted by a make-up crew. Ron approached her after he and Rufus were assured that Kim wouldn't attack them.

"Ron, did you know…?"  
Ron flushed.

"Uh, well…" He paused, hearing music start, "You're on!"  
He pushed her out onto the stage. Kim shot a look at him.

"Bu—the high notes—" she snapped her mouth shut as the familiar beat of "Say The Word" started.

"**I'm on it…I got it…I can do anything…**

**What you need, got your back;**

**Just say the word and I'm there!**

**If you find your world is caving in…  
You can bet you're gonna need a friend; **

**Someone to take your fears **

**Away…**

**Away…**

**AWAY!  
Say the word!**"  
Kim smiled, now enjoying herself.  
"**Make a call and I'll be there!  
Anytime, anywhere, have you heard?  
That I'm all about saving the world!  
All you have to do is…say the word.**

**In trouble? In it deep…This is a promise that I can keep!  
I'll make it right…Count on me;**

**To be the best friend I can be!**

**When your life is bending upside down…**

**I'll be the one to turn it around! **

**Say the word!  
Make a call and I'll be there!  
Anytime, anywhere, HAVE YOU HEARD?  
That I'm all about saving the world?  
All you have to do is…(Say the word)**

**Dial my number, call my name!  
Day or night, it's all I need,  
Say the word!**

'**Cuz I'm all about saving your world! All you have to do is…**

**SAY THE WORD.**"  
Kim resisted the urge to cover her ears as the applause erupted from the crowd like a tidal wave. She laughed, smiling and waving. After catching a few roses, she returned backstage.

"That was awesome KP!"  
Ron gushed. Kim laughed again.

"Thanks, Ron. So, is there anyone left?"  
Monique, who had just joined them, grinned and nodded.

"You'll see…"  
"**Oh yeaah!**" A guitar played the tune of the Kimmunicator. Kim, surprised, peeked out. A singer stood on stage, mike in hand.

"Kim, listen to your own theme song," Wade said proudly. "Christina Millian is singing it. I think you'll like it."

"**Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me…**

**Call me beep me, if you wanna…(wanna…)(wanna…)**

**Oh yeaaah!**

**I'm your basic average girl, and I'm here to save the world,**

**You can't stop me 'cuz I'm **

**Kim. Poss-ible.**

**There is nothing I can't do, **

**And when danger calls just know that I am on my waaay!**

**It doesn't matter where or when there's trouble! **

**If you just call my name!  
Kim Possible!**"  
Kim smiled happily.

"Wow, this is amazing!"  
She exclaimed.

"Keep listening."  
"**Call me, beep me if ya wanna reach me  
If ya wanna beep me it's okay  
I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring!  
Doesn't matter if it's day or night,  
Everything's gonna be alright,  
Whenever you need me baby!  
Call me, beep me if ya wanna reach me…  
(Kim here, so what's the sitch?)  
Message clear, I am hear; let me reassure you,  
I never going to leave you alone!  
(I am, I am on my way)  
You can always count on me,  
When it gets dark I'll help you see,  
I will help you find your way! (help you find your way)  
It doesn't matter when there's trouble  
If ya just call my name!  
KIM POSSIBLE!**

**Call me,  
Beep me,  
If ya wanna reach me,  
If ya wanna beep me,  
it's okay**

**I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone riing!  
Doesn't matter if it's day or night,**

**Everything's gonna be all right; whenever ya need me, baby,**

**Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me!**

**Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me…**

**Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me…**

**Call me, beep me, if you wanna…wanna…  
Doesn't matter where;  
Doesn't matter when,  
I will be there for ya till the very end,  
Danger or trouble,  
I'm there on the double;  
You know that you always can call!  
KIM POSSIBLE! **

Yeaahh yeaah!"  
And the crowd applauded yet again. Kim gave Wade a choking hug. And happiness befell the world once more.

Author's Notes: Wow. It's done! I'm free! Ahem. I hope you all liked this story. This story has earned me the most reviews ever. Anyways, please review again, and your reward for reviewing is this excerpt from The Footsteps of Fate…

The Footsteps of Fate 

Drakken slouched down in his seat.

"We lost again!"  
He wailed.

"Did you expect anything less?"  
Shego snapped irritably. She sighed and reached for the keys.

"I'll drive."  
Drakken glared at her and reached for the keys, too, bumping into her hand in the process.

"NO, I'll drive! I am the boss!"  
"Oh, please!" Shego exclaimed, "I light up my claws and you're a whimpering little baby! Now, I'm driving!"  
"No!"  
Drakken pouted. Shego growled and lit up her left claw. Drakken meeped and nodded.

"You're driving!"  
Shego smirked.

"That's better." She paused. "Uh, Drakken, you can let go of my hand now." Drakken looked bewildered.

"You're the one who won't let go!"  
Shego took her hand off of the key and yanked at Drakken's hand. It stayed on hers. She tried to pry their fingers apart. They stayed stuck.

"Drakken…"

She said quietly. Drakken whimpered, afraid of what would happen next.

"Yes?"  
Shego paused. Then…

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

G. Rose: Hehe! Well, review! I'll see you guys later!  
Sasha: Adios!


End file.
